


Infinity

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes space, F/M, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: "Not until I felt your sunshine,Did I realize that I had been in the shade.Not until I saw all your colors,Did I realize that mine had faded.Not until I heard your dreams,Did I realize that I was still sleeping.And not until I experienced my life with you,Did I realize that I was barelyBreathing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this quick drabble and I hope you enjoy. If you guys want to see more of this, or have any non-smut requests, don't be afraid to comment below. Love you guys!

Castiel had been alive for a long time, and he would always remain so until another angel ended his life. Out of all those years that he had been alive, he had never found his soulmate. He sometimes would glance at people's wrists, hoping to see that their tattoos matched, but they never did. But now, he wasn't necessarily worried about that. Heaven and Hell had calmed down after the Amara incident was solved, along with most of the monsters in general. Besides hunting the occasional vampire or wendigo, the boys got that perfect life that they had always hoped for. Dean had "met" Lisa once more who, inexplicably, had the same tattoo as Dean, and now they were married with a baby on the way. Sam had met a nurse with his tattoo, when he broke his wrist about a year ago. They hit it off and they were currently engaged. Cas, on the other hand, had been chosen to lead the angels in Heaven once more, but he always made time to spend with Sam and Dean.

This was one of those times. The boys had called Cas and asked if he wanted to get a few drinks, and of course he agreed. He awaited outside of the bar for the boys who, as expected, pulled in a few minutes after Cas had flown in. It was a nice night, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, so you could see all of the stars. Cas had always been fascinated with space. He had thought about the concept, time and time again, but he could never seem to understand all of it. He understood that there were other planets and galaxies out there, but he could never really seem to grasp the size of it all. He thought that all things must have an end somewhere, and with the universe being infinite, he was never able to understand. Being that he thought everything is finite, he believed that you could only feel something to a certain point. For example, you could only love some so much, and that there were limits to what you would do for that person, no matter how far those boundaries would stretch. he thought of it as a rubber band, it can only extend so far until it snaps, and you wouldn't love that person as much anymore.

As Sam, Dean, and Cas entered the bar, Cas looked around. It was relatively crowded, as usual. For the last few months, after the sun had started imploding in itself because of Amara, everyone had begun to act like every day would be their last, even when the sun was fixed. Bars and churches had become more busy than they had before. The three men took a seat, but Dean rose.  
"I'm gonna get us some drinks." Dean volunteered, "Just the usual?"  
Cas stood up as well. "I'll get it." He stated, being that Dean paid for drinks every time that they had gone out. Dean agreed and Cas made his way over to the bartender. He ordered three whiskeys, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw a beautiful woman playing pool, obviously betting against her male competitors. Interested in the woman and the game, he approached the pool table.  
"Why hello there." The woman greeted him. "Like what you see?"  
For the first time in a long time, he was speechless for a moment, lost in her (Y/E/C) eyes, but then he spoke up. "I came to see who was winning the game." Cas smiled, "From the looks of it, it seems that you're beating these men."

He expected a reply, but it never came. Her jaw just dropped as her eyes averted to Cas' wrist. He followed her gaze and noticed that she was staring at his tattoo. Out of curiosity and hope, his baby blue eyes found her wrist.  
The tattoos matched.  
Cas had felt the most intense emotion that he had ever felt. He wanted to spend the rest of his time with her, love her, and protect her with his last breath. They stared at each other for a moment, before the woman spoke up once more.  
"So.. I guess we are soulmates then?" She laughed breathlessly and mumbled "Holy shit... I didn't think that it would happen." And then she spoke up again. "My name is (Y/N), and you are?"  
"Castiel." He replied.  
"Well then, Castiel. I guess we have some catching up to do, huh?"

In that moment Cas finally understood the concept of space, and how some things, feelings in this case, can be infinite.


End file.
